Golem
For the camp, see Golem camp "Fired up and ready to serve."| }} Whether organic or inorganic in origin, Golems are artificial constructs designed or inevitably created by sentient hands to provide a tireless aide for the plethora of purposes it was made for, usually combining multiple capabilities for a multitude of work or a focused specialty otherwise unachievable by a normal person. Golems are made with either a semblance of intelligence or full-fledged sentience, although creation of them are frowned upon by people for reasons ranging from ethical to moral. Lore Many Forms of Golem The Demacian artificer Durand's creations, most notably his magnum opus , and the steam construct of named are two of the most famous golem creations. Elemental golem such as was born from the heart of the great Ixtal construct known as the Monolith. Technological golem can also be referred to as robots. , the lady of clockwork, is a being made purely of technological parts which has long lost all the organic parts of Orianna Reveck, the human who she originally represented. is a unique form of golem, being created of organic and inorganic matter originating from the ooze dredged from the 'Returning Pool' of Zaun, it has been experimented and shaped into the 'Zaun Amorphous Combatant'. , or Stone-golems, are magical fusion of flora, fauna, and rock native to Valoran but can also be found in Ionia and on the Shuriman Continent. Despite its rock like appearance, its behavior is very much of an animal reminiscent of a bear or wolf. The creature is powered by nature magic. of this creature are called . has befriended an injured . Knowing the poor creature was on the verge of death, he fashioned her a new heart from a river pebble. Adhering to the tradition of all mineral beings, the golem became Ivern's devoted life-friend. He named her , after the flowers that mysteriously sprouted from her stone body. Today, if Ivern is threatened, she to his side. Golem Champions Other Related Champions * interacted with in the past. * created . * interacted with in the past. * interacted with in the past. * interacted with in the past. * created . Trivia * In , a golem is an animated being that is magically created entirely from inanimate matter (usually or ). The word was used to mean an amorphous, unformed material in and writing. * Golem lore, specifically and , is based on by . Media Music= ;Related Music 2014 Season - Login Screen| Summoner's Rift - Login Screen| 2016 Season - Login Screen| Galio, the Colossus - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| Clash - Login Screen| Sylas, the Unshackled - Login Screen| Season Start 2019 - Anticipation - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Blitzcrank Champion Spotlight| Orianna Art Spotlight| Orianna Champion Spotlight| Galio Champion Spotlight old| Galio The Colossus Champion Teaser – League of Legends| Galio Champion Spotlight| Ivern Champion Spotlight| Just One More League of Legends| VFX Folio Blitzcrank VFX Update| The Climb League of Legends| Ryze Call of Power Cinematic - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= 01PZ056-full.png|Heimerdinger "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01PZ056T10-full.png|Heimerdinger "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01PZ003-full.png|Assembly Bot "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ054-full.png|Boomcrew Rookie "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ014T1-full.png|Illegal Contraption "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ056T1-full.png|Mk0: Windup Shredder "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ056T4-full.png|Mk1: Wrenchbot "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ056T7-full.png|Mk2: Evolution Turret "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ056T6-full.png|Mk3: Floor-B-Gone "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ056T8-full.png|Mk4: Apex Turret "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ056T2-full.png|Mk5: Rocket Blaster "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ056T9-full.png|Mk6: Stormlobber "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ056T5-full.png|Mk7: Armored Stomper "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ007-full.png|Parade Electrorig "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ006-full.png|Plaza Guardian "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ032-full.png|Scrap Scuttler "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ038-full.png|Sump Dredger "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ015-full.png|T-Hex "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01PZ059-full.png|Golden Crushbot "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Demacia Ancient Manuscript Of Durand.jpg|Ancient Manuscript of Durand Shurima Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Shurima "Call of Power" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Shurima Call of Power concept 02.jpg|Shurima "Call of Power" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Shurima Call of Power concept 03.jpg|Shurima "Call of Power" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Shurima Call of Power concept 04.jpg|Shurima "Call of Power" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist McLean Kendree) Shurima Call of Power concept 05.jpg|Shurima "Call of Power" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist McLean Kendree) Shurima Call of Power concept 06.jpg|Shurima "Call of Power" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist McLean Kendree) Blitzcrank Concept 01.jpg|Blitzcrank Concept 1 - Iron Engineer (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank Concept 02.png|Blitzcrank Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank Concept 03.png|Blitzcrank Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank Concept 04.png|Blitzcrank Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank Concept 05.png|Blitzcrank Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Blitzcrank Splash Concept 01.jpg|Blitzcrank Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Blitzcrank Splash Concept 02.jpg|Blitzcrank Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Blitzcrank Ensemble.jpg|Blitzcrank "Ensemble" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Rachel J. Corey) Blitzcrank Poro.jpg|Blitzcrank Poro Promo Ironstylus Blitzsketch.jpg|Blitzcrank Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Blitzcrank TheClimb concept 01.jpg|Blitzcrank "The Climb" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Ekko TheClimb concept 01.jpg|Blitzcrank "The Climb" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Champion Season 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Blitzcrank Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Blitzcrank Promo (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Blue Sentinel Battle Concept.png|Blue Sentinel Battle Concept LoL Battle 8.jpg|Blue Sentinel Battle Promo SRVU Brambleback concept.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 1 SRVU Sentinel concepts.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 2 Blue Sentinel concept 01.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Blue Sentinel concept 02.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Blue Sentinel concept 05.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 5 Blue Sentinel concept 06.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 6 Blue Sentinel concept 07.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 7 Blue Sentinel concept 08.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 8 Blue Sentinel concept 09.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 9 Blue Sentinel concept 10.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 10 Blue Sentinel concept 11.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 11 Blue Sentinel concept 12.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 12 Blue Sentinel concept 13.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 13 Ivern Concept 12.jpg|Daisy Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Ivern Concept 16.jpg|Daisy Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Ivern Model 07.jpg|Daisy Model 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Ivern Model 08.jpg|Daisy Model 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Ivern Model 09.png|Daisy Model 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Galio Concept 01.png|Galio Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Galio Concept 02.png|Galio Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Galio Update Promo.png|Galio Update Promo (by Riot Artist Mitchell Malloy) Galio Update Concept 01.png|Galio Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Galio Update Concept 02.png|Galio Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Galio Update Concept 03.jpg|Galio Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Galio Update Concept 04.png|Galio Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Galio Update Concept 05.png|Galio Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Galio Update Concept 06.png|Galio Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Galio Update Concept 07.png|Galio Update Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Champion Animation concept 01.gif|Champion Animation Concept (by Riot Artist Nate Lane) Galio Update Model 01.jpg|Galio Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Brian King) Galio Update Model 02.jpg|Galio Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Brian King) Galio Update Splash Concept 01.jpg|Galio Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Galio Update Splash Concept 02.jpg|Galio Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Galio Update Splash Concept 03.gif|Galio Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Galio A Hero Wakes.png|Galio "A Hero Wakes" Illustration Galio Lux Flesh and Stone 01.png|Galio "Flesh and Stone" Illustration 1 Galio Lux Flesh and Stone 02.jpg|Galio "Flesh and Stone" Illustration 2 (by Riot Employed Artist Yuka Soemy) Galio Lux Flesh and Stone Concept 01.jpg|Galio "Flesh and Stone" Concept 1 (by Riot Employed Artist Yuka Soemy) Galio Lux Flesh and Stone Concept 02.jpg|Galio "Flesh and Stone" Concept 2 (by Riot Employed Artist Yuka Soemy) Galio Lux Flesh and Stone Concept 03.jpg|Galio "Flesh and Stone" Concept 3 (by Riot Employed Artist Yuka Soemy) Galio Warriors Concept 01.jpg|Galio "Warriors" Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Malphite Concept 01.png|Malphite Concept (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Malphite Roots of a Poisoned Tree.jpg|Malphite "Roots of a Poisoned Tree" Illustration (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) Orianna Teaser 01.png|Orianna Teaser 1 Orianna Teaser 02.jpg|Orianna Teaser 2 Orianna Concept 01.png|Orianna Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Orianna Concept 02.png|Orianna Concept 2 Orianna Fieram.jpg|Orianna "Fieram" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Zac Promo.jpg|Zac Promo (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Concept 01.png|Zac Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Concept 02.png|Zac Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Concept 03.png|Zac Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Concept 04.jpg|Zac Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Concept 05.png|Zac Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Concept 06.png|Zac Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zac Model 01.jpg|Zac Model (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Valentines Day 2015 card 1.jpg|Zac Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) Valentines Day 2015 blank card 1.jpg|Zac Valentines Day 2015 Card Promo 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Oskar Vega) See also * Call of Power * Ensemble * Fieram * Protection * Roots of a Poisoned Tree * The Climb * Zaun Amorphous Combatant Category:Races Category:Golem Category:Blitzcrank Category:Galio Category:Malphite Category:Orianna Category:Zac Category:Piltover Category:Zaun Category:Shurima Category:Ixtal